ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief of Staff
NAME: The Chief of Staff HEIGHT: 6'1" WEIGHT: 272 HOMETOWN: Atlanta, Georgia ( Now residing in Philadelphia, PA) FAVORITE QUOTE: BANK ON THAT!!!! ---- CHAMPIONSHIPS/ HIGHLIGHTS TCW Streetfight Champion, TCW Inter-gender Tag Team Champion (Defunct), TCW World Tag Team Champion(2), CWC World Heavyweight Champion, CWC Television Champion, CWC World Tag Team Champion, FCW World Heavyweight Champion, FCW Champion, FCW Triple X Champion. USWF World Heavyweight Champion. ½ of the faction High City Rollers in the former CWC. Host of The Staff Meeting & bought the original USWF from Joey Ferman in 2008. Leader and 1/2 of Financial Security. ---- BIOGRAPHY The Chief of Staff is a self made billionaire. Growing up in Atlanta, Georgia The Chief of Staff quickly established himself as very successful businessman by purchasing stocks and other businesses that where having a hard time staying afloat. He is said to be a very brash & outspoken individual & has a somewhat decorated career thus far in Total Championship Wrestling. Chief of Staff has dealt numerous times with greats such as Hugh Coleman, Sarah Twilight, Mr. TCW, Kip Kutler and even TCW Co-owner Joel Potter himself. Chief of Staff entered Total Championship Wrestling in late 2007 upon arriving he briefly got involved with then World Heavyweight Champion Advent Rising. Following his brief stint with Advent Rising, The Chief of Staff aligned himself with former TCW superstars Steven Founders & Hell's Council member Alice Killjoy and began feuding with other members of Hell's Council which lead to the pair facing Nightwalker and Constantine for the Inter-gender Tag Team Championships in which they were victorious. Also during this time The Chief of Staff got involved with then World Tag Team Champions Kip Kutler and Kid Charisma constantly trash talking and belittling them. Chief of Staff found himself on the receiving end of several beatings from Kip N Kid. During Chief of Staff's reign as one-half of the Inter-gender Tag Team Champions he and his partner lost communication which prompted Chief of Staff to request to be stripped of the belts because he felt Alice Killjoy wasn't pulling her part. Chief of Staff went as far as to appear on several top news broadcasts nationwide as well as threatening not to appear for their title defenses. Chief of Staff competed in the Doomsday Cage match at Hell's Holiday in which saw Mr. TCW come out victorious. TCW's December PPV Resurrection was the turning point in the Chief of Staff's career where he and Alice Killjoy lost the Inter-gender Tag Team Championships thus causing the belts to be retired from TCW. However little did anyone know that business was about to pick up for the Chief of Staff that same night as he shocked Hell's Council and Joel Potter by defeating Slade and Darkside to become the holder of both World Tag Team Championships. A couple of weeks later Joel Potter told Chief of Staff that he must pick a partner and so he did. Enter one, Sarah Twilight. The "Mistress of Mischief" was the chosen partner by Chief of Staff to join him as the other half of the Tag Team Champions. Not many knew what to expect from her, least of all Chief himself. And on the January 20th 2008 Showdown, The first ever edition of “The Staff Meeting” was aired in which Sarah Twilight made her debut. Accepting Chief of Staff's offer and in a shocking and unexpected twist, she nailed her brand new partner with the title he had just given to her. The two were actually pretty successful as Champions, despite the rocky relationship that included Sarah turning her back on Chief and siding with another newcomer Victor Laputa. She had been calling Victor out all week as was Chief of Staff, but instead of attacking Victor, she electrocuted Chief with a cattle prod. Later she went on to drop him off of a 60ft cliff inside of an Ambulance, and had him arrested. Chief retaliated by setting Twilight up to be assaulted by all of their opponents for TCW's Summer Wave. Then on February 28th 2008, TCW Anarchy aired from Reno, Nevada, just 4 days after the two had defended their titles at Storm Warning. And the entire night was decided by a large slot machine. Sarah Twilight would team with Candy to take on Chief of Staff and Hugh Coleman. Twilight and Candy were victorious that night and in a shocking twist Sarah became one half of the number one contenders for the tag team championships. Now making her not only the top contender, but also one of the champions. The following week on Anarchy, from St Louis, Missouri, on March 6th 2008. Candy, Chief of Staff and Sarah Twilight had a "Three's a Crowd" Triple Threat Ladder match to determine who would be World Tag Team Champions. Ultimately it was Chief of Staff and Candy who would leave together as Champions. Sarah wound up getting injured....or so it seemed during that match. And this closed the chapter of Chief of Staff's career that included the "Mistress of Mischief" Sarah Twilight. During the months of June & July 2008. The Chief of Staff took an unexpected hiatus after suffering an injury at the hands of fellow TCW superstar. Monster BigTel. Chief of Staff missed the Pay Per View Summerwave but although injured COS continued to make appearances here and there until his return on July 13th in his hometown of Atlanta, Georgia which saw The Chief of Staff defeat Monster BigPat. Just as Chief of Staff’s career was about to take off, COS lost his Intercontinental Championship match at Hell’s Holiday. Immediately following the PPV The Chief of Staff once again found himself having to step away from the ring. On February 4, 2009 The Chief of Staff made his triumphant return to the world of sports entertainment on Anarchy live from the Rocky Mountain Arena, Helena, Montana. Chief, immediately jumped back into action by calling out TCW newcomers Yuki & Xue Fang who accepted his challenge thus putting The Chief of Staff back into the swing of things. Chief of Staff found himself aligned with Yuki & Xue Fang after Yuki got an upset victory over him. After this upsetting lost The Chief of Staff began on his "quest" to climb the TCW mountain and has been on an undefeated streak as of late. His most recent and notable accomplishments include winning the Streetfight Championship from Thomas Powers during TCW's International Tour as well hiring Agent Orange as his personal Security Enforcer thus, creating the faction Financial Security. ---- Finishers & Signature moves STOCK MARKET CRASH (Pumphandle Slam) BANKRUPT (Spike Piledriver) *Signature * ---- Moveset Big Boot Sidewalk Slam Fall away slam Full Nelson Slam Powerslam Belly to belly suplex Camel Clutch *submission* Ankle Lock *submission* Side sleeper hold *submission* (Irish whips the opponent and catches him in the submission hold) Sharpshooter *submission* Shuffle kick Step side kick German Suplex Diving Elbow (top rope) Clothesline Shoulder Block Neckbreaker Northern Lights Suplex Powerslam STO Snapmare Running DDT Reverse DDT Spear Spinebuster Powerbomb Military press slam Superplex Swingbottom Super kick T-Bone Suplex Axe Handle (top rope) Diving Clothesline (top rope) ---- Important Tag Team Partners Steven Founders Alice Killjoy Sarah Twilight Candy Kip Kutler Yuki & Xue Fang Retrieved from "http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Chief_of_Staff" Category:Wrestlers